Choose Dib's Fate
by Rubber Piggy
Summary: Ok, I wanted to try something new with this one. This is like one of those chooose-your-own-adventure-books. Remember to review with what you think should happen, because your opinion does count. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: If for some messed up reason you still think I own Invader Zim, you are wrong. I have not yet had the pleasure of owning them. However, the plot is all mine (except for the parts you will choose)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Dib is sitting in his living room talking about all the different ways to torture Zim. Gaz is sitting on the floor drawing pictures of Dib being sat on by Bloaty. She occasionaly looks up at Dib and rolls her eyes.)  
  
Gaz: Stop talking to yourself Dib.  
  
Dib: But, I'm not talking to myself. I thought I was talking to you.  
  
Gaz: Well, I am not listening so shut up or you will pay.  
  
Dib: I think I know what we should go do Gaz.  
  
(Gaz ignores him, but Dib continues anyway)  
  
Dib: I think we should go spy on Zim. It has been quite awhile since I checked up on him. No one knows what terrible plan he has up his sleeve.  
  
Gaz: Why do you care so much? You know his plan won't work.  
  
Dib: It won't if I stop him. Come with me Gaz, wouldn't you like to destroy him together?  
  
Gaz: I don't want to do anything with you, Dib.  
  
Dib: I guess I will have to go do it by myself then.  
  
Gaz: Fine Dib, Hurry up and leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How should he spy on Zim?  
  
A. Dress up as a pizza delivery man for GIR  
B. Sneak in through the open window  
C. Stay home from skool sick the next day and break in when Zim has left  
D. See if GIR left the door open again  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that is the end of the first chapter. Sorry if it is short. Please review and include which choice you want. I will pick the one with the most votes and if there is a tie, I will pick what I want to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As we all know Zim was cancelled, PLEASE sign the petition to get Zim back at gir.n3.net. Tell all your friends to sign also. SAVE ZIM! 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Zim.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok everybody, I checked the results on the ninth of Febuary, and the results were: A-9, B-2, C-4, and D-2. So as you can tell, A won by a landslide. I personally wanted A to win, although I had more ideas for C. Here is the next chapter-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Dib is still sitting in his living room, and Gaz is still on the floor, but now she is working on a picture of Dib on an autopsy table, and Zim laughing evilly beside it.)  
  
Dib: Okay, okay, I'm going, but you're missing out by not helping me.  
  
Gaz: Finally.  
  
(Dib stands up and walks into the kitchen where he sits down in deep thought.)  
  
Dib: I've got it! I have finally thought of my ingenius plan!  
  
Gaz: (From the other room) Shut up Dib.  
  
Dib: And now for the first step in my ingenius plan I will need a pizza deliveryman uniform.  
  
(Dib walks into Bloaty's, and then sneaks into the back room. As he spots an open box of deliveryman uniforms, a zit-faced employee walks in.  
  
Employee: What are you doing here?  
  
Dib: I work here.  
  
Employee: Ok...wait, no you don't. (Advances on Dib)  
  
Dib: (At the top of his lungs) Noooooooooooooo!  
  
(Dib grabs a uniform from the open box and dashes past the furious employee. The employee chases Dib out of Bloaty's and several blocks down the street. Out of breath, the employee turns around and starts walking back to Bloaty's.)  
  
(Dib runs into his livingroom, now out of breath also. Gaz glances up and scowls.)  
  
Dib: I did it! (Raises the uniform heroically above his head)  
  
Gaz: You did what?  
  
Dib: I have gotten the pizzaboy uniform. Now all I need to do is go to Zim's base, ring the bell, and his stupid little robot will let anyone in, especially someone who he thinks has pizza. (Puts on the uniform over his clothes)  
  
(The uniform is way too big on him, but Dib looks very pleased with himself anyway)  
  
(Dib appears at Zim's base holding an empty pizza box and wearing the uniform, which is now pinned up with approximately 3 dozen safety pins. He takes a deep breath, than runs past the lawn gnomes and rings the doorbell. Gir answers the door.)  
  
Gir: Ooooooh pizza! (Snatches the box)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What should Dib do?  
  
A) Push Gir out of the way and run in  
  
B) Try to befriend Gir  
  
C) Ask if Zim is there  
  
D) Run away  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and include which choice you want. I will pick the one with the most votes and if there is a tie, I will pick what I want to do. Please check back for the next chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As we all know Zim was cancelled, PLEASE sign the petition to get Zim back at gir.n3.net. Tell all your friends to sign also. SAVE ZIM! 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zim, and if I were one of the idiots at NICK, I would not only keep the show, but I would give it all the time slots it deserves! I wouldn't even sleep until justice is served and Zim gets the appreciation it deserves. *Crowds cheer in the background*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lets see...Chapter 2 had some very interesting results and they were- A-6, B-19, C-5, and D-1 (as of Febuary 14^th). Why does one always win by so much? I am glad D (run away) didn't win, obviously the one guy who voted for it (Meta Knight), didn't know that Dib isn't the type to wimp out, especially when it has to do with Zim. The only major problems that I can see right now with B would be- you don't need to try to befriend Gir, because he is friends with everyone anyway (like KidKourage said) and it will take too much time (like Dal the Banished said). So, read on and see how I do with Chapter 3 of Choose Dib's Fate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Dib is standing by the open door to Zim's base, Gir is at the door holding the empty pizza box.)  
  
Dib: (Smiling cunningly) Hello Gir, Could I come in?  
  
Gir: YIPEE! I love visitors.  
  
(Dib cautiously steps inside. Gir runs over to the couch and sits down, Dib follows and tentatively sits down beside the screaming Gir. Gir opens the pizza box, when he sees it is empty, he starts to cry.  
  
Dib: (Soothingly) There now, it's ok.  
  
Gir: *Sobs*  
  
Dib: I have an idea! Why don't I take you out for pizza?  
  
(Gir jumps off the couch and starts screaming excitedly again as he pulls his disguise on. Dib sighs, resenting his offer.)  
  
(Now at Bloaty's, A waitress brings an extra large pizza to the table where Dib is sitting with Gir, who is waiting anxiously for his pizza. The waitress sets it on the table, Gir finishes it in about 10 seconds as Dib watches in disgust.)  
  
Gir: My pizza! It's all gone! *Sobs*  
  
Dib: That's ok Gir, I could get you another one.  
  
(Walks up to the counter regretting his last offer even more. He pays for his pizza, and goes back to sit with Gir. Gir is still crying over the loss of his pizza. The zit-faced employee (from Chapter 2) sets the pizza down on their table. Gir stops crying and reaches for the box.)  
  
Gir: MY PIZZA!  
  
(The employee starts to walk away, then realizes whom he just saw. He turns around.)  
  
Employee: It's you again! (Points his finger accusingly)  
  
Dib: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (He grabs Gir and the pizza and runs out the door.)  
  
(Again, the employee chases Dib out the door for a couple blocks, then gives up, and goes back to Bloaty's. Dib's run slows to a walk)1  
  
Gir: I WANT MY PIZZA!  
  
Dib: (Irritated) You can have your stinkin pizza as soon as we get to your house!  
  
Gir: (Through tears) BUT, I NEED MY PIZZA, I NEED IT, I NEED IT NOW!  
  
Dib: (Remembering he is supposed to be Gir's friend) Alright, you can have your pizza now.  
  
(The two of them sit down in the middle of the sidewalk. Gir eats the pizza as people passing by stare)  
  
Dib: (Uncomfortably) Could we please go now?  
  
Gir: Okedokie!  
  
(They walk back to the base, and inside)  
  
Gir: That was FUN! I love pizza.  
  
Dib: Obviously.  
  
Gir: What should we do now?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What should Dib do?  
  
A. Ask for a tour of the base  
B. Run past Gir, and start exploring  
C. Tell Gir he doesn't want to be friends anymore  
D. Run away screaming  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am done with this for today. PLEASE review and tell me what you think, and what choice I should do. REMEMBER TO CHECK BACK FOR CHAPTER 4! Thanks for reading.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As we all know Zim was cancelled, PLEASE sign the petition to get Zim back at gir.n3.net. Tell all your friends to sign also. SAVE ZIM! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I finally have Chapter 4 up. Sorry it took so long. Well, on Febuary 19th there were 21 votes for A, and 2 for B. There were no votes for C or D. This is the biggest win ever. Well you asked for it so here it is-  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zim, and all that other legal junk you've heard a million times.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Gir and Dib are inside the base)  
  
Dib: (Pauses for a moment before he thinks up a brilliant idea) I have and idea Gir. Why don't you show me around your base...I mean house, since we are friends and all.  
  
Gir: Okedokie!  
  
Dib: (Rubs his hands together mischievously) This is going to be great.  
  
Gir: YAY! I'm gonna show you my favorite part first! (Walks over to a very misplaced toilet and flushes himself down.  
  
Dib: (Watches carefully, walks over to the toilet, takes a deep breath, then flushes himself down after Gir.)  
  
(Now, in the lab, Gir is running around screaming and squeezing a rubber piggy. Dib is standing, impatient to get on to the tour.)  
  
Dib: Um, Gir would you mind showing me some of the evil and very inhuman things that go on down here?  
  
Gir: (Does not here Dib, and contiunes yelling about pigs.)  
  
Zim: (From some other part of the lab) What piggy madness is happening over there? Be quiet Gir, I think I have finally found a way to use maple syrup to destroy the pitiful human race. Just think of it, the humans being beaten by their own food!  
  
Gir: YAAAAAY! I love syrup; I'll get the waffles!  
  
Zim: (Entering the part of the lab where Dib and Gir are) No, Gir! None of this syrup can be eaten! I need every drop of it so I can- (Zim finally notices Dib who had been standing there trying to soak up all the information he could about Zim's evil syrup plan) Gir! Your incompetence has ruined everything! How did he get in the base? How long has he been here? What has he heard?  
  
Dib: I heard enough to know that humanity is not safe, and that you are going to take something as innocent, and untainted as maple syrup, to destroy the human race! I won't just stand here and wait for you to use syrup, in all of its sugary goodness for evil! Something has to be done, and be forewarned, I WILL STOP YOU!  
  
Zim: No earthling could ever stop an irken invader! (Faces Gir angrily) What is he doing here?  
  
Gir: I wanted to show him the base. He's my new friend!  
  
Zim: Do you even know who this new friend of yours is?  
  
Gir: Of course...Well actually, no I don't.  
  
Zim: This is Dib! The one I have told you so much about! He is the earth dweller who threatens our mission! You call him a friend! He is a fraud! He wants your friendship only so he can learn more about us so he can destroy us! (Advances on Dib) Let's settle this now and for all in a battle to the death! I only wish that I could hear you admit your defeat after I kill you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What should Dib do?  
  
A. Be brave and fight him.  
B. Aim a pizza cutter at Gir, and say that the robot gets it, if Zim moves.  
C. Ask if you can use the phone to call Gaz for help.  
D. Run away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aren't you it's finally up? I have been busy, and didn't have too much writing time. Hope you liked it. Please read, and review with what you want to happen, remember that your choice does make a difference. I have not been getting as many reviews lately. CHECK BACK FOR CHAPTER OR YOU WON'T HEAR THE NEXT PART OF MY STORY.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As we all know Zim was cancelled, PLEASE sign the petition to get Zim back at gir.n3.net. Tell all your friends to sign also. SAVE ZIM! 


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, Chapter 5 is FINALLY up. I was getting really sick of being told to write this chapter. *Glares evilly at CassieLH* Well anyway, Chapter 4 had the closest results yet. They were- A-4, B-7, C-5, and D-3 (as of March 2, 2002) I have decided that from now on I will not go through the bother of counting half points, for those who can't make up their mind. If you give me more than one answer, your opinion won't be counted at all. Of course, I will make an exception for those of you who share one ID. In other words- ONE ANSWER PER PERSON! Well, enough on that subject. On with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do I need to explain this to you again?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Dib, Zim, and Gir are in the lab.)  
  
Dib: (Contemplates for a moment then grabs Gir.)  
  
Zim: What do you think you're doing? Put him down this instant!  
  
Dib: He's mine now. (Pulls out the pizza cutter used in Chapter 2) If you move, I'll slice his head open! (AN: Wasn't the pizza cutter convenient?)  
  
Zim: No! He was a gift from the Almighty Tallest! He symbolizes the trust they have in me! I NEED my Gir. All invaders must have a robot! It's tradition! Without him, I am worthless. I will be nothing more than a poor Irken trapped in a foreign world.  
  
Dib: That's exactly what I'm counting on.  
  
Zim: You don't understand!  
  
Dib: You can't make me pity you! You expect me to have mercy on you? I know you are plotting doom. I heard you talking, and I know you have a plan. I won't back down now because I have you right where I want you. There is nothing you can do to stop me, nothing at all!  
  
Zim: You shouldn't be so confident.  
  
Dib: You know I've won. You were intimidated from the beginning. You knew that I was much stronger than you.  
  
Zim: You are not!  
  
Dib: Admit it. You were terrified!  
  
Zim: I was not!  
  
Dib: I don't have time to argue.  
  
Zim: Just give him to me! (Reaches for the robot)  
  
Dib: I warned you not to move! (Aims the pizza cutter at Gir's head)  
  
Gir: (Through tears) I though we were friends!  
  
Zim: (To Gir) You shouldn't have tried to befriend a human in the first place!  
  
Dib: It's too late for that now because I have him! This is the end of your stupid robot!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What should Dib do now?  
  
Hurry up, and spill some robot brains!  
  
Run off with Gir, you couldn't hurt him.  
  
Aim the pizza cutter at Zim, he's the one who wanted to fight!  
  
Drop the robot and run.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmmmmmmm, I wrote that chapter so quickly that I am just now thinking about what I wrote. I have very mixed feelings about this. I feel so sorry for Gir; it's not like he asked to go destroy Earth. Gir could have had a very nice life on Earth if he wasn't supposed to be conquering it. Oh well, it's not like he even knows what is going on now. I'm pretty sure no one wants to hear anymore from me right now, so hurry up and review. By the way, I also like to hear what you think of my story along with what you think should happen. Remember to check back for Chapter 6.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As we all know Zim was cancelled, PLEASE sign the petition to get Zim back at gir.n3.net. Tell all your friends to sign also. SAVE ZIM! 


End file.
